No Title Yet
by Shimmer Mane
Summary: If you have ideas for a title please leave a comment.: Moonmelody had a difficult life, her sparkmate died at the end of the golden age and now after the destruction of Crystal City and the loss of her sparkling will she ever recover? Many question that she will ever be stable and perhaps find love. But will a certain communications officer change her tune?
1. In the Ruins

**Transformers is proudly owned by hasbro and I lay no claim to it only to the Oc's I create as well as the stories. Please if you have ideas for the title leave a comment after you R&R and any flames and I will put Grimlock on your ass!**

**Grimlock: Me, Grimlock, DESTROY flamers that hurt Shimmers feelings!**

* * *

Far away on the planet Cybertron in the in the shattered ruins of Crystal City a femme lay in the ruins weeping silently. Her armor silvery/black while her protoform was silvery/white. She was heavily damaged with energon leaking from her wounds freely. Her optics a sea blue/green and coolant dripped down her faceplates and off her chin. In her arms was a sparkling, barely old enough to talk. It was a mech with red/gold armor that was barely visible under the energon that was on him. Optics-like his mother flickered on and off, unconsciously they could both feel the Well of Allsparks call them. And the slow emptiness tht they begin to feel for the first time over their Carrier-Creation bond. And feeling it shatter.

"M-mama?" the sparkling rasped. Its vocals drenched in static and his voice barely audible. The femme quieted her sobs and looked down at her sparkling, coolant fluid still leaking from her optics. "C-ca-can y-y-you s-si-sing m-m-me a-a-a-a s-s-so-son-song? I-I-I'm-m-m s-s-sc-scared a-a-and t-t-tired." The sparkling stuttered. Slightly startled by this request but she complied, new 'tears' came to her eyes as she nodded and with that, her voice never wavered as she sang most likely her final song...

**_Goodnight, my angel_**  
**_Time to close your eyes_**  
**_And save these questions for another day_**  
**_I think I know what you've been asking me_**  
**_I think you know what I've been trying to say_**  
**_I promised I would never leave you_**  
**_And you should always know_**  
**_Wherever you may go_**  
**_No matter where you are_**  
**_I never will be far away_**

As she began memories flooded her processor and his. So wrapped up in this, the duo didn't notice a patrol of Autobots enter the area to check for survivors.

_**Goodnight, my angel**_  
_**Now it's time to sleep**_  
_**And still so many things I want to say**_  
_**Remember all the songs you sang for me**_  
_**When we went sailing on an emerald bay**_  
_**And like a boat out on the ocean**_  
_**I'm rocking you to sleep**_  
_**The water's dark and deep**_  
_**Inside this ancient heart**_  
_**You'll always be a part of me**_

Then some of the armed patrol soon stopped what they were doing and turned up their audio receptors to hear a haunting melody with a sorrow filled voice.

_**Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu **_  
_**lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu**_

_**Goodnight, my angel**_  
_**Now it's time to dream**_  
_**And dream how wonderful your life will be**_  
_**Someday your child may cry**_  
_**And if you sing this lullabye**_  
_**Then in your heart**_  
_**There will always be a part of me**_

The patrol began running towards where they believed the origin of the song. Their pace picking up as the voice became weaker, the medic of the team soon took the lead of the charge as the song began to reach the end.

_**Someday we'll all be gone**_  
_**But lullabyes go on and on...**_  
_**They never die**_  
_**That's how you**_  
_**And I**_  
_**Will be**_

And finally, as the song reached the end she collasped on the ground, with her sparkling still clutched in her servos as the Autobots finally reached their location.

"Primus..."

"Comm Ratchet NOW! Medbay needs to be ready as soon as we reach the base!.."

"Sir...The femme may still function...But the sparkling..."

"...its...offline..."

* * *

**OH MY GOD! Sometimes I hate myself when I make chapters/stories like this! T T**

**Anyway, like I said up top, R&R and if you have any ideas for story titles put it in down there. I will try to make the next chapter soon.**

**-Till all are one-**

**Shimmer Mane**


	2. Autobot Base

**Hey Autobots and Decepticons! Shimmer Mane here and this is the next chapter in my new fanfic. Normally I would wait to do it for a day or two but it was bugging me to do it, so I thought "What the hell or pit?" Primus help me if I go into a writer streak! Last time I did I went nearly 2 weeks with nothing more than 6 hours sleep! Sorry! Rambling again, I do that alot. Anyway...I do not own Transformers in anyway, all I own is my OC's and the stories. Oh! No flames or Grimlock will have your ass!**

* * *

Deep in the city of Iacon, the Autobot medbay was frantic. When the scouting team returned from the remains of Crystal City with a near offline femme, everybot who knows how to bandage themselves was called in. Many orns (weeks) people thought the femme would not make it. And it almost came true, but somehow the femme pulled through-she was going to survive. But few wondered if that was a good thing, she had lost her sparkling while it was in her arms. And it wasn't too far of a stretch to guess that her sparkmate was offline as well. Possibly leaving her mental state-questionable.

Finally, after the 3 orn since her arrival the femme's optics onlined. Flickering slightly as she adjusted to the near darkness, it was the middle of the lunar cycle and the medbay was all but quiet. Gently she lifted herself off the medical berth to see where she was. Though it had been a long time she could never mistake the orange/gold colored walls for anywhere else than Iacon. And with the symbols on the mech's and other femme in the room she could also safely guess she was at the Autobot base as well.

_Great_ was the femme's first thought as she wobbly got herself up on her pedes. _If I ever need to make myself scarce, the time is NOW! _Its not that she didn't like the Autobots. In fact she was more lenient towards them than other neutrals. But being in an Autobot base-mark or no, made you a target for the cons. And _that_ was a _bad_ thing.

After she regained her balance and stability the femme left the medbay with hardly a sound. As she wandered the base looking for the exit she wondered if Prowl was here. And if he would be sad or angry at her sudden disappearance, though not related by energon Prowl was very much like an older brother to her since she had no siblings so to speak of. She was one of the few people that may have ever seen her non-logical side personality. When he had first met her sparkmate before they had bonded he had told him that if he ever broke her spark he would use all his power at the stations on Cybertron to hunt him down and offline him personally.

Thinking of her offline sparkmate brought a pain to her sparkchamber. Also the emptiness from where both he and their sparkling had held in her spark. Trying to force those emotions away she passed a door that blaring party music was coming out of. Stopping briefly she leaned by the door to hear laughter, pounding of pedes as bots danced and the clinking of energon cubes. Suddenly her spark seem to demand that she go on the other side and join the party for some reason. But she didn't know why. Giving a slight shrug at the unknown urge she began to walk past the door as it opened and all she saw a red and yellow until she landed back first on the ground with something on her lip plates. Looking up her optics widened and she could hear her cooling fans kick in.

On top of her was a red and yellow cassettes holder. His broad red shoulders and yellowish chestplate was right up next to hers. **(Just picture him as his g1 form.) **And their forehelms against each others with their lip plats touching in predicted kiss. His deep blue optics then flickered on and widened to the point where she thought they would pop out of his helm. With the slight hiss of cooling fans barely audible to both of them the two nearly pounced in different directions. Both just stared for a moment before the femme regained her senses and quickly she got up off the ground and tried to flee while the Autobot was still in a daze.

"Moonmelody?" came a familiar voice. Hearing her name the femme froze and turned around to look the direction she was fleeing from. Slowly helping the cassettes holder up was a white and black door-winger. The only other color on him was his crystal blue optics and a red V on his helm. He wore the Autobot symbol with a certain pride and he just looked at her with wide disbelieving optics.

_Scrap! Well, I guess its too late to burn exhaust now._ Moonmelody thought as she turned around and saw that with the door still open all the mech's and femme's stared at her and Prowl in shock. Melody gave a nervous laugh and her optics darted around looking for a quick escape route in case. "heh heh...hello brother...nice to see you?" the last part turned into a question as she looked around at all the optics that where on her.

Suddenly with a blur of black and white with a new force hit Melody that nearly knocked her over again. Blinking once again she saw that Prowl had raced over to her and pulled her into a fierce hug. His wings slightly trembled as he let emotion rein free for a while. When he heard the news about a femme found in Crystal City nearly offline he had both feared and hoped it was her. _His_ little sister. Hesitantly she returned the sign of affection and gently murmured comforting words to him.

"*ahem* As much as I hate to break up this adorable scene right here but...**FEMME WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE MEDBAY?!"** Came the harsh voice of the CMO Ratchet. Suddenly logic kicked back in and Prowl released Melody and stepped to the side as the red and white mech came out of the crowd already with a wrench in hand. Melody flinched slightly as it made impact on the back of her helm and then the medic grasped her left servo and started to drag her beck to medbay. Grumbling about how bots seem to only make their injuries worse when they leave medbay without clearance to do so.

Moommelody gave a sigh and looked at all the bots staring at her. The two that stood out was her brother Prowl and the mech she had accidentally kissed. _You know...hes kind of cute...whoa! Did I just think that?! _Sigh _This might turn out to be a long cycle and also tomorrow-cycle._

**(Someone else's P.O.V. Guess Who?! XD)**

_Moonmelody...such a pretty name..._I thought as I stared at the two bots. One angry Hatchet, the other, a night colored femme that had sea green/blue optics that seemed to reach my spark. Behind me I heard the shuffling of pedes as the crowd dispersed either going back to the party or to their units for recharge. I just stood there thinking of when our lips touched. It had sped up my spark and I felt a strong pull towards her. One I had never felt before, it was...strange...and pleasurable.

I suddenly felt a tapping on my shoulder and saw Prowl next to me with hard optics. Trying not to gulp, I looked back at him. Though Prowl would never harm a bot, it was also never thought he had a sister as well. And I had just _KISSED_ her! At first Prowl said nothing but only continued to stare at me. Then after a few breems (minutes) he spoke.

"Logically, I know that the kiss you just had with my adoptive sister was a fluke. _BUT!_ If you kiss her like that again, without my consent or hers I will personally send you to the pit! Understand?..."

There was a pregnant pause as I contemplated this info. Finally allowing myself a gulp I gave a small salute. "Yes Sir!" The Autobot SIC gave a kurt nod and turned around and headed to his quarters. Leaving me and my cassettes in the hallway before with a shake of my helm I went to my own quarters.

"Well..._**that**_was interesting to say the least." Came Rewinds voice as I opened up my chest compartment to allow my cassettes out. His three siblings nodded and then turned to me. All had a look on their faceplates that seemed to say 'Well?'

"What?!" I snapped a little sharply as they all stared at me. They all shared an amused look and then Eject spoke.

"Don't 'What?' us Blaster! We know you inside and out! YOU have FEELINGS for that femme! And don't deny it either. AS symbotes we can feel your emotions."

_**"Yeah! And if you want to see her again why don't you visit her in medbay tomorrow? I bet she could use the**_** company."** Steeljaw said in his language of growls and snarls.

Giving a sigh of defeat I sagged slightly and then spoke. "FINE! Next cycle we'll visit her in medbay to see if she is okay." My cassettes gave satisfied smirks then as I opened my chestplate they returned to me so they can recharge with me. I laid down on my breth and as I faded into recharge a thought ran through my processor...

_I couldn't really like her...could I?..._

* * *

**AAAANNNNDDDDD Done! Phew! That was longer than normal. Then again I have a hard time stopping once I start, but that's finally it for this chapter. Please R&R and if you have any ideas for a title please leave in you R as well. And I'm not doing the 'Blaster always rap/rhymes when he talks cause when I try to do that all it does is give me a headache. Well, till next time veiwers this has been Shimmer Mane signing off...**

**-Till all are one- **


	3. A symbol or a target?

**Hello all bot and con fans! Shimmer Mane with the next chapter of my new fanfic. Seeing is that my chores are done and such I decided to work on this. And remember, I have yet to make a name for this story so if you have ideas please tell me.**

**Prowl: Shimmer Mane does not own Transformers, only the OC's she's made along with the story.**

**Me: Thank You for the help Prowl...Grimlock?**

**Grimlock: Me, Grimlock...DESTROY those who flame Shimmer!**

**Me: *nervous laugh* ok now back to the story...**

* * *

After many breens in the medbay and Ratchets scolding Moonmelody was finally allowed to leave it but was to return soon after. So instead she mostly stayed in medbay with her thoughts. She knew that as soon as she set pede outside those doors she would not only be hounded by Prowl but other autobots to stay on the base but not as a civilian, but as one of them. She was not a fighter in anyway,nor a scientist,or a spy, she was a singer.

In Crystal City she was the best singer around, while her spark mate Wubbs was the best DJ on Cybertron. When they had become bonded it was on the rage news for all in the musical world. Even more so when it was discovered that she was sparked. But then the war started. At first it was nothing, just a few rouges that could be a little more than security could handle at times. Nothing more. But then it became worse, Wubbs had gotten a call that a friend of theirs needed help to leave Kaon. Leaving Melody and their unborn sparkling at the time he went to assist. But he never returned from that trip. Even without confirmation that he was gone Melody knew. She had felt their bond first be closed off then, shattered, and the only way that happened was when a spark mate joins the well of allsparks. She was alone.

But not for long, a few orns after her sparkmates death hers and Wubbs sparkling came along. Thinking of names for the newborn mechling she compromised between two names that she and Wubbs had wanted but neither would back down on. He would be her little Cometstreaker. And her last connection to Wubbs. Prowl often as he could would come visit to see how his sister and her mechling went along in life. But as the war progressed his visits were less frequent and shorter, especially when he became the autobots SIC. But she was fine as long as she could save her mechling, and make sure that even if her spark ended from energon starvation he would function on.

And now...he was gone...forever...like his sire...

The soft hissing of the doors told her that a bot was coming inside medbay. Looking up from her servos she looked as they opened, expecting Prowl to step in trying to be comforting. But it was someone else entirely.

There standing in the doorframe was the bot she had _'KISSED'! _And he was right there staring at her with the autobot blue optics. He seemed to give a sheepish smile and walked up to her. With each of his steps her spark seemed to thrum happily. Angered and a little confused at these emotions she forced them done thinking of the pain her spark was in now that all the familybonds she had created were now destroyed. But it was a little hard to think like that for a moment.

_"DAMN! I wonder if his aft is as good as his frame...Wait...where did THAT come from?..."_

"uhh...Hey there femme! Seeing as we uhh...*ahem* met each other I would like to meet you under...easier means...I'm Blaster, autobot communications officer. What's your name?" He spoke to her. His voice like a brass instrument. Loud,but calming. Blinking a bit and trying to escape her rather...informal thoughts she spoke to him. Though her voice no longer the same as it was.

"My designation is Moonmelody. But many call me Melody for short, I use to be a singer at Crystal City. When the war started I lost my sparkmate and I refused to take sides in the war." Melody spoke-truly speak-for the first time since she arrived at the base...since...Cometstreaker...though her voice no longer balanced out to sound as if it was constantly singing. With a heavy sigh she looked down at her pedes as coolant began to fall from her optics once again. "Perhaps if I did not only would my sparkmate be alive, but also our sparkling would not have to have offline as I held him. Saying that we would be alright..." Feeling a gentle servo on her back rubbing between her plates she finally broke. Whirling around in a blur she clutched herself up to Blasters broad, warm chest. Sobbing openly as her frame raked with grief and anger at herself she felt to large arms circle around her and a chin rested on top of her helm. She could hear his spark thrum sadly at her pain but he said nothing. He just let her release all her pent up emotions.

The door hissed again and the sound of lighter, familiar pedes hit the metallic floor. Looking up from her nuzzled spot in Blasters embrace coolant still streaked down her faceplates. She saw the black and white mass that was of her brother. His azure blue optics looked at the two carefully but said nothing at first. Then believing Melody had calmed down enough he spoke in his usual cool,logical voice.

"Blaster please return to your post now. Both Optimus and I will need to speak with Moonmelody in private. I will certainly comm you if the need arises." _And kick your...no not even gonna think it..._Prowl silently thought as he saw Blaster reluctantly released Melody from his grasp. It took a little longer for her to do the same but she did. And she watched his every step as he left medbay. And more specifically, Prowl noted, trying not to looked down at the cassette holders aft. Soon as the doors closed Prowl could hear the soft hiss of cooling fans in the room. Trying not to either scowl or smirk he quickly and quietly strode across the room. Setting himself on the berth next to her, and cautiously he placed a servo on Melodies shoulder armor.

"Now...tell me what happened..."

* * *

**(Time Skip)**

"...Primus..." That was all Prowl could say as Melody closed her story. Carefully the SIC pulled his sister into a hug and felt what was left of her silent sobs reacted her frame. She gave a small whimper, but did nothing else. As he released her Prowl looked into her optics and saw the change that had happened to her. They were no longer filled with that teasing happiness he had known to be with her all her life cycle. Now they were the optics that showed that nothing more than death may please her.

"Now don't you dare give up on me Melody! We have both lost many a bots that were close to us. But I can't have you offlining yourself! Do you hear me? I can lose soldiers...barely...but I can't lose my sister."'He spoke to her almost urgently. Fearing the look he had seen on so many optics before now on his every sisters.

Melody gave a slight nod and gave an audible whisper. "...okay..." Though slightly filled with hope he could hear he near emotionless ness in her vocal processor. With a sigh he rubbed her left shoulder and got up and gave a tug on her arm.

"Come on...Optimus Prime wants to talk to you..." Prowl's doorwings flicked up a bit when he saw a tiny spark flicker in Melodies optics before it sputtered out. She gave a small nod then got up on her pedes and began to follow him.

Optimus Prime sat a his desk when both Prowl and a sliver/black femme came in. He gave is second a nod then looked at the femme with sorrow filled optics. Like Prowl he had met Moonmelody before. She had come to the Hall many a time looking at older data on historic songs and such. Even talking to her briefly, now seeming her stellar cycles later like this...it was painful...

"Melody?...I'm sure you have heard about what has happened to me. How I am now Prime of the autobot forces. But know that I will always be your friend, and if you need an audio, I will be that if you need it. The Primes optics brightened slightly as he saw a familiar look come across her face briefly before vanishing and she gave a nod and spoke in a huskily dead voice that did not sound like her own.

"Of course Prime...thank you..."

Optimus felt his spark nearly shatter when he heard that voice. It was all to familiar with him now. The voice of those who are the 'living dead' so to speak. It often did not matter if they had little chance to remain online. Some even would take their own lives given the chance. But he was confident in his knowledge of Melody to know the former singer would not do such a thing, no matter how broken she became.

..."Now then...we have began to evacuate neutrals and femmes like yourself off planet in case the war gets too deep. Theirs a shuttle leaving in about a 10 solar cycles from now, I've made arrangements..." But Melody cut him off.

"No Prime...I will not leave here...not unless I offline or I choose to do so. But I will not flee my planet when my only chance of feeling like myself again stays here and offlines where I am somewhere alone, and in pain." For the first time since she got here Melody sounded like herself, a confident,if not stubbornly loyal to her friends and allies. It shocked and warmed both the mechs sparks to hear her like this once again. Rethinking her words Prowl stepped up and cleared his vocal processor and looked his adoptive sister straight in the optics.

"Does that mean,what I think you mean sister?..." His voice filled with both hope,fear,and a hint of anger. Melody gave a nod and a faint smile.

"Yes...I'm finally taking your proposal Prowler, to be an autobot like you...to some degree anyway. So hand me a symbol already!" Then she gave a small humorless chuckle. "Or should I say...target..."

Prowl was not amused...

**There you have it folks! Remember to R&R and if you have any ideas on titles please leave it in the review. **

**Prowl: I can't believe you used that nickname! That's personal!**

**Me: Awe! Does Prowlie feel upset? So sorry!**

**Blaster: *Begins to laugh his aft off***

**Prowl:*Gives a snort and looks away***

**Me: See y'all next time**

**-Till all are one-**


	4. Meet the Team

**Hello fellow Transfans! Shimmer Mane here finally with the newest chapter of my newer fanfic. Still waiting to hear from you guys on ideas for a title. Seriously, I have no ideas on what to call it! If I choose your idea I will recognize you and thank you for it. And perhaps I will message for you to help me with later fanfics. Also thank you to Neon for being the first to suggest a title. I know it has been awhile since I typed a new chapter but school and everything got in the way and I've been trying to stop from going into my writers zone that I wouldn't stop until I finished. Sorry rambling! **

**Blaster: Man yea need to focus better! I thought the entire chapter would be you rambling.**

**Me:*Growl* I don't own transformers. All I own is my OC's and the story...**

**Blaster: Now on with the story before you ramble all the space. *Smirk***

**Me: THAT'S IT! YOU ARE DEAD TAPE BOY! *Chases a laughing Blaster***

* * *

It was a quick procedure to have the Autobot symbol attached to her armor. Though Ratchet insisted that he do a full scan on her once again to make sure her body had finally healed. It was rather though and he expressed his concern about her damaged spark. Saying that unless she found someone else to bond to another mech that was a sparkmatch she could never go out into a full battle. The strain on her damaged spark would be too great. So upon hearing this and after a quick scan to show what her possible positions in the military Optimus decided that Melody will become a part of the Autobot SpecOps.

At first Prowl was not happy with the idea that his adoptive sister would become trained as a spy and assassin. But seeing that it was better than the front lines he reluctantly agreed to Primes recommendation. Moonmelody soon met their weapon specialist and veteran warrior Ironhide. The crimson warrior smiled warmly at the femme and tried to be friendly as possible. As soon as she entered the armory he could see that she had a damaged spark. And when she spoke it only confirmed his hunch, being in the war so long he could tell when a bot was dead inside. He only prayed to Primus that it wasn't to late for her as it was for so many others. After a discussion between the two he gave her medium armor along with twin energon whips that could retract into her arms along with energy pistols similar to Prowl's.

Not long after she met the three scientists that could be just as dangerous as the troops. Wheeljack, Perceptor, and Skyfire. A single blast from their lab could most likely send an entire battalion to the well or pit. But their sparks were the right place, hearing that she was a new member of SpecOps they convinced her to be the one to test their new cloaker tech. Not only could it keep a bot cloaked for a while but it could temporarily make a bot phase through solid matter like a phaseshifter. A little wary of their claims but honored none the less she agreed.

While in the rec room she briefly encountered a lot of the front liners- including the other Autobot femmes. Thrilled to have a new femme on the base they were a friendly and welcoming as possible. Though Melody herself wasn't as much, and they could guess why-the war had taught them many things, including how to recognize when someone became dead inside. The mechs were much the same, though the twins-Sideswipe and Sunstreaker tried and failed to flirt with her. And she met the Autobot Bluestreak that was a very close friend to her brother Prowl. And soon she made a friendly bond with him that seemed to ease the pain in her sparkchamber.

Finally she met her fellow SpecOps. Along with some of her old friends whom she thought had died. Jazz, leader of the SpecOps had been a friend since they were younglings. Last time he had seen her it was at her bonding with Wubbs, and to see her like this hurt his spark, so as she chatted with Hound, Mirage, and Bumblebee he vowed to try to find a way to bring her back to her charming and loving personality that she had before Crystal City.

Jazz then assigned Bumblebee and Hound to train her for combat and stealth training feeling that out of all the bots under his command that those two were the most likely for her to bond with. And he was right, Hound saw her damaged spark and saw a bot that needed help. While training he would ask about her past and even talk about his own. Melody was shocked at how open he was to her about his past, even the parts that seemed to have scarred his spark almost as much as hers. She then gave him the bare frame of what her past was like. She would never tell anyone her entire past in detail, lest her spark pain increase. But she felt a bond towards the green bot and he became a good friend. Bumblebee became like a younger brother to her. Chatting with her constantly and even tried to pull small pranks on her just to try to laugh or even smile. Melody saw the young bot not only as a brother but also close to what she thought her sparkling would have been like if he had reached the yellow bots age. So she grew a bond to him that was a mix of brother and friend. And he felt the same and would often asked her to sing, something she had all but given up on since her son offlined in her arms. Though she had yet to do so many a bots would catch her alone somewhere on base humming a tune or so. They all knew that some day she would sing again, she was from the singer/musician class. It was in her programming, not something she could simply stop. So whenever they heard her hum they would turn up their audios eagerly waiting for words that marked the beginning of a song.

A couple of stellar cycles later Optimus assigned her the first mission that she would be going on since she became an Autobot. Sure, she had been on team assignments that Jazz would put her in. Mostly with Hound and Bee, but never on a solo op of any kind. Probably out of the fear that she would take risks that would likely lead to her being offlined. But now he was trusting her to go solo as a escort to take a communication bot to an abandoned con base near Crystal City to try to recover any data they may have left behind.

It was later she would find that her charge was none other than the head of communications-Blaster-the very bot she had kissed on her first day at the base and even hugged as he listened to her cry her spark out when the pain from the severed connection was fresh and laced with pain. She had seen Blaster many times and talked to him on occasion, though not often enough for her to understand the connection she was beginning to feel for him. Or the urge to be around him all the time. She thought he was a good bot and maybe even a good mech, but she ignored these feelings the best she could and would talk to him like she did to all the other bots she was around. Business and to the point, only Hound,Bee,Prowl,and Jazz heard any voice close to what her original carefree voice that she had before...everything...

"Ya ready femme?" Came Blasters calming voice. Pulling on her face mask and visor she gave a nod and transforming she opened her window for when Blaster transformed landed in her seat and then she drove off with her passenger. For the first time in stellar cycles she left her refuge alone with only her charge and headed to the very place were it felt her spark shatter and she started a new life. Feeling her brooding mood Blaster would have shifted uncomfortably but being in his alt mode only his spark would do that. He could guess this mission would be a little difficult to do, not mission wise but spark wise, being so close to the city where her life basically ended. And the end of being a femme with a sparkling to care for. But as he sat there he swore that he would do anything in his power while o this mission to not only protect her like she would for him but also try to keep her from reliving the past.

"Ah...How 'bout some music? Its a way to livin' the mood." Blaster suggested, thinking she would shoot him down. But his surprise came when she actually made a yes sound. She even sounded eager! Quickly getting over his shock Blaster turned up the tunes from his processor and the ride continued. Slightly more comfortable though...

* * *

**Well that's it for now. Don't worry I promise that there will be some action in the next chapter. And maybe even some surprises for both you and Melody, well I'll leave it at that now. R&R and any ideas for a title suggest as well. See ya!...Wait...I feel like I'm forgetting something...**

**Blaster:*Some where in an unknown location Tied in energon ropes*HELLO!MAIN ROMANCE CHARACTER HERE! HELLO?!...Pit...**

**Me: Ah well...Till next time!**

**-Till all are one-**


	5. Mission

**Hey Everyone! Shimmer here with the next Chapter in my new fic. I am writing this not long after Meet the Team. Though I do not know if I will finish it in the same day I will try to. Right on with the story...But first Blaster...**

**Blaster:...**

**Me: Blaster?**

**Blaster:...**

**Me: Aww...come ON! I said I was sorry!**

**Blaster:...You left me there for nearly 6 hours! I ain't doing anything for you right now!**

**Me: FINE!...Prowl?**

**Prowl: Shimmer Mane does not own Transformers in way way only the story and any OC's in the story.**

* * *

_"Alright I'm in! I'll jus need ta download this con info and then we can book it."_ Blaster spoke from a nearly destroyed terminal. The screen flickered several times and the computer itself sparked constantly. Though the comm. bot paid no attention to it but simply continued to work. Moonmelody was patrolling around the base listening through the comm. The base was nearly destroyed to the point of nearly unrecognizable to be a part of any faction. When Devastator destroyed Crystal City it did not stop there. He destroyed anything and everything in range of it. Even his fellow cons were not safe from his power. Thus until Megatron called him back to Kaon anything around the once beautiful city was destroyed.

While on the west side a faint glimmering caught her optics. Turning towards the glimmer Melody saw the remains of Crystal City, the remains of her home. Though it was haunted by the sparks of the past and was destroyed beyond recognition it still managed to be beautiful. In the little light around her the shards of the City of Crystal looked like all the stars in the sky. Feeling a bit of coolant in her optics under her visor she gave a shake of her helm and looked away. It was too painful to for her to look at, she did not see the beauty that was there. All she saw was the loved ones she lost and felt the constant pain that was in her spark. She had died in that city, and her spark felt all the pain that her death came with everyday. Though that pain dulled down in the company of her friends, in the company of Blaster. Returning from her thoughts Moonmelody turned around and began to walk back to Blaster who was just northeast of her current position.

She should have scanned the skies before turning her back to the city...

Suddenly a great mass hit her on the back causing her to stumble and fall down to the ground. And a sharp pain in her side and then the warning pings on her HUD telling her that a foreign object had penetrated her armor and she began to lose energon. Turning her helm she saw a purple/black seeker with the Decepticon. It was Skywarp, she had encountered him many times while on team missions and he made it his little vendetta to offline her any chance he got.

With a smirk to match Starscream he drew his blade out causing energon to flow freely from her wound. "Well, well, what do we have here?" Skywarp spoke. His voice not as bad as the con air commander, but nothing like his brother Thundercracker either. "The pretty little Autobot spy femme without her mechs to keep an optic on her. Whats the matter femme? They grow tired of you?" Melody only growled and allowed her energy whip to slither out and with a sharp lash of her arm sent it around the arrogant seeker and activated the surge of energy. The con gave a agonized scream filled with static. Seeing her chance she retracted her legs and then launched them square to his midsection and as he fell back she called her whip back and activated her cloaker. As the seeker tried to regain his bearings Melody raced back to Blasters potion. Knowing all to well that cons never are alone.

_"Melody! Cons are at my position! Could use some back up!"_ Blasters voice broke through the comm along with the sound of blaster fire. Then came a grunt of pain causing Melody to change into her alt mode wincing only a little from her injury she sped off towards her charges position. Screeching around the corner she saw blaster hold his shoulder while his cassettes held their position by the now destroyed computer. Though they were obviously pinned, still cloaked the drones took no notice of her. Seeing her chance to test the inventors trick in the cloaker she turned on the phaseshifter part, and went into action.

Without decelerating Melody transformed and as she phased through the drones she turned off the cloaker completely and whipped out her pistol delivering two shots to each offlining them on the spot. Checking her sensors she saw that both Skywarp and more con drones were on their way. More warnings on her HUD told her that her wound was losing energon still. Choosing to ignore them she looked back at her charge and the cassettes.

Blaster was the worst. His shoulder was sparking and showing wires while the arm hung there useless. And blaster burns all along his chestplate and his faceplate was split open on one side. The cassettes were covered in minor scratches and burns but were otherwise non-critically damaged. Blaster looked up at his rescuer and tried to smile through the pain, his optics widened when he was the wound on her left side. His optics flickered red briefly at the thought of the con who dared to hurt her. Giving a growl at the thought Melody stared at him strangely then walked to him and kneel down to one pede and looked at his shoulder. Her visor and mask were retracted revealing her stunning faceplates. Trying and failing to keep his cooling fans from kicking on he watched as the femme spy gave a small field patch to his shoulder. His servos twitched briefly and then slowly he began to regain feeling in them. Soon he got all motor control of it though it was still twitchy.

"Did you get the data Blaster?" Melody spoke to him. As he got up his cassettes returned to him and haltingly he got up on his pedes. he managed to speak. "Ah got must of it yea. But them cons gone up and blew the only working console! Might as well book it now Melody before..." He then noticed than Moonmelody was struggling to get herself up on her pedes as more energon leaked from her side wound. Gently he reached down with his good servo to help her up. Looking at him with surprise she hesitantly reached out to grab it. When their servos were a millimeter apart a sudden spark caused them to jerk them back. Then they both felt their sparks try to leap out of their chambers and demand something that they never thought would happen to them. A full _**connection**_!

Not being able to contemplate this more a sudden explosion forced them both back. Grabbing Melody and pulling her to his chestplate they were forced back from the shock wave and then as more drones came in they notice some unstable energon cubes nearby. They were glowing dangerously bright and it seemed to get brighter. Skywarp then appeared in the doorway his optics filled with rage, looking at them he then saw the cubes and gave a humorless, evil smile. Aiming his arm he fired his cannon at not them, but the cubes nearby.

"Goodbye Autofools..." was the last thing they heard before everything went white...

Moonmelody's optics began to fritz but soon they came online after Primus knows how long. And she began to take in her surroundings.

She was still inside the base but it was even worse than it was before. She didn't know how but it looked like a pile of rubble that became even more rubble! Wires sparked and metal shrapnel lay every where, Trying to get up she notice her lower frame was trapped under a large support beam and the edges sank through her armor and parts of her protoform as well. Her side wound had widened and more energon flowed out freely. Feeling dizzy she noticed a red and gold blob next to her with one limb reaching out and was on her shoulderplate.

**BLASTER!**

The comm. officer was in a bad way. His once damaged shoulder had been completely blown off and the missing appendage was nowhere to be seen. His chestplate was cracked and leaked a small amount of energon. One of his optics seem cracked and the cut on his faceplates was worse. Reaching over the best she could Melody shook his frame weakly trying to ignore the increase in her sparkrate at the touch. Seeing his good optic light up she felt a surge of hope flow through her.

"Ugh..Melody?...Where?...What?..." Blaster tried to speak putting his good servo to his helm he looked over and gasped. Melody could barely keep her optics open and her movements were sluggish. Moving with unknown speed and urge to move he manage to get up on his pedes and get over to her side. Using a field patch to seal her side wound briefly, and somehow-he didn't now how but with one servo he managed to get the beam off her frame and gently picked her up onto his lap. Melody's optics flickered and she looked up at him with her lovely sea colored optics.

"Come on, Moonmelody! Don't you give up now! Think of all the bots you would leave spark broken if you didn't make it back. Prowl, Hound, Bumblebee..." As he said those names images of the bots that came with the names and memories flashed through her processor. He was right, she would not join the Well of Allsparks if it meant leaving the only bots that tried to mend her behind without at least a proper farewell.

"...And then, me..." Melody looked up at him with wide optics as he continued to speak. "Ah know we jus met an all but, ah have come ta feel for ya. Ah mean not like a friend or a sista, but as...somethin' else..." Before he could finish the sound of rubble being moved and blasts above could be heard. Both bots looked up as the blaster fire ended but the shifting of rubble continued. Suddenly sunlight filtered through and then a hole appeared through the 'roof' and a familiar black and white helm with a red V shape appeared in the hole.

"Melody!Blaster!" Where right t that moment the most welcoming words they had heard spoken in the SIC's monotoned logical voice they had heard all cycle. The helm then disappeared and the hole soon got bigger and soon more Autobots appeared and gently Melody and Blaster were lifted from their small sanctuary and then handed to the medical team that had come with them. Once they were more stable they all transformed and headed back to Iacon where their mission debriefing would happen.

And perhaps the finishing of business from what was happening while they were in the ruins...

* * *

**AAANNNDDD...DONE whew! That was my longest one yet I believe. And don't worry I'll have more chapters written later with some more action than that. And if you have noticed that Blaster is starting to get a accent its because I'm starting to get a real feel for his character finally. And so his voice and personality will become more specified ** **than the others now that I've gotten a feel for the characters. See you next time! And who knows? Maybe a little romance will enter next stage.**

**Moonmelody&Blaster: *Blushes and begins to stutter***

**Prowl: *Growls at the thought***

**Ratchet: *Rolls his optics and leaves***

**Me: Right then, See yea next time!**

**-Till all are one-**


End file.
